Looney Divas
by atomic-chick
Summary: What does a retired heroine, an ex-con, and a sorceress have in common? This is the adventures of three (anthropomorphic) girls who have nothing in common other than having uncanny special abilities until they meet one day and the rest was history...
1. Looney & Cool

**Note:**_ I have been working with this idea since the show Loonatics Unleashed was on the air and had finally decided to write this. This is just a "set-up chapter", which is in other words, is just a sad excuse for why this sucks so bad. The series is set in a fictional, futuristic city called Warner City, which is loosely based off of Batman's Gotham City, and takes places a few years after the series finale of Loonatics Unleashed. The main characters are the descendants of the classic Looney Tunes characters. I don't own any of the Loonatics Characters (for example: Lexi Bunny & Ace Bunny), though I am warning you that Lexi might be OOC in this story. _

_So anyway, read, review, critique, and enjoy. _

_No, but seriously do it. _

* * *

It was early morning in Warner City. The sun had just lifted itself above the horizon, lighting up the now bright blue sky while doing so. The residents of the town have woken causing their city to come alive and bustling with loud noises. Hovercrafts zipped through the air and through the tall buildings, various different types of construction from the day before were resumed along with its thunderous sounds, and the people were in a rush. All except one person, that is.

"Ace, I'll be fine." Alexandra "Lexi" Bunny said to the black communicator that was attached to her wrist. It was the young female rabbit's third day since moving to Warner City. She was roaming the busy sidewalks of the city in, not her usual black and pink Loonatics outfit, but ordinary yet trendy civilian clothing instead. It felt like it had been forever to Lexi since she didn't have to focus on the whole "saving the world" business and actually be out and about with her golden yellow fur showing in public.

"Yeah, I know…but you're still a Loonatic to us, Lex." Ace's voice came out of Lexi's communicator. His words caused her to stop in her tracks. She attempted to quickly collect herself and keep walking, but she could only do it nervously. Her thought process had become a total trainwreck. Any emotions of glee Lexi had before been instantly was erased the very moment Ace basically reminded her of what she did. Lexi, the second-in-command of the Loonatics, had quit the very group she would proud to call her family. It wasn't any of the other members' faults for her wanting to withdraw her position. It was her choice and her choice only. Her reasons might have been selfish, though she felt like it was the right thing to do. Lexi needed a change.

"I know I will always be a Loonatic. I just want to, you know, figure myself out a little more. Take a break from the group and all. You guys understand that, right?"

* * *

A blaring alarm broke the silence of the messy bedroom and black walls covered with vibrant neo-rock band posters. The numbers of the digital alarm clock flashed a blue light to the rhythm of the blare. A yellow-feathered hand lazily popped out from under the large amount blankets on the bed and slammed the top of the alarm clock, causing the room to become silence once more. The white lights of the room were automatically turned on when a pair of yellow-feathered legs also popped out from the blankets and placed themselves against the cold white floor of the room. Marcie Duck was fully awake now. And she hated it. The female duck ran a hand through her long messy ginger hair before stretching her arms out. "Another day," She yawned, trying to gather up the energy to get up from her warm and comfortable bed. She was carefully got up on her two feet and shuffled her way to the bathroom to prepare for work.

After a long shower and hours of grooming her hair, Marcie threw on a pair of cargo pants, a purple Motorheads t-shirt, and her favorite black leather jacket. She was just about to be out the door when she realized something. "My gloves!" She began to fanatically comb through piles of clothes and papers. She dug her hand deep within one pile of clothes to only find a week old banana peel which almost caused her to pass out from its smell. "I really need to clean this place," She said before tossing the banana peel in the trash can. And that's when she saw it. Her black fingerless gloves laying on the floor right next to the trash can.

The high-pitched squeal that came out from Marcie's mouth nearly woken her whole apartment building when she saw her gloves and kissed them like a mad woman. "My babies! I can't live with 'cha!"

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET OUR BEAUTY SLEEP HERE!" A female voice shouted next door along with a thumping against the wall. "Ugh, I also really need to move out of this place too." Marcie rolled her eyes and shouted back, "IT WON'T MATTER HOW LONG YOU SLEEP, SWEETHEART! EVEN SLEEP CAN'T HELP YOU FIX UP THAT UGLY THING YOU CALL A FACE!" With annoyed mumble from the other side of the wall, Marcie smirked to herself at her little triumph and head off to work.

* * *

In Warner Park, there was a crowd of people circled around by the large fountain in the center of the park. There a female black feline stood in the center of the circle of people, who was amusing the crowd with her unearthly card tricks, disappearance acts, and lighting illusions. Magic was something that a lot people often seen in real life, however most still believe that because of the lack of exposure. Though little Piper Pussycat could care less about what people thought of the existence of magic. She knew it was real. She was doing right in front of the small crowd of people, despite that they might think she was doing mere illusions. And she enjoyed it.

"Cool!"

"Wow!"

"Oh my!"

Piper smiled half-heartedly when the sight of little human children's eyes was shining with a bit of marvel and the amount of money being threw into her hat on the ground. She made a bouquet of flower appear out of thin air along with a flock of doves. More people started to come to her. Piper's mind began to race fast when they did. She honestly was not used to big crowds yet. She was a shy creature. So, she didn't talk to the crowd as she kept doing her tricks or answered the questions of how she did that. She just winked and stayed silent. Act mysterious. That's what she stuck doing, but it sure did help her make a living to get on by in life.

Right as she was about to do another trick, a high-pitched scream broke out in crowd. Everyone started to sprint away from her and the fountain. Piper furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden action. People never had reacted to her performances like that before. Before Piper could ever speak a word to the people running away with questions about their possibly fear of her, she saw one of the children from the crowd get frozen from an unexpected white, ice-like blast. Piper freaked and looked in the direction of that the blast came from…


	2. Looney & Calm

_Read, review, critique, and enjoy__._

* * *

It was a habit. It was habit whenever Lexi saw or hear a police vehicle, she had the urge to follow it and that she did. Maybe because she was nosy or because her whole superhero mode arises, who knew? But all Lexi did know was that she needed to figure out what was going on. So she quickly sent her good-byes to Ace and ran as fast as her little rabbit feet could run. Despite holding the title as the most agility within her old team, Lexi was definitely no Rev Runner.

"Kind of wish I had one of Tech's jetpacks right now…"She muttered to herself as she began to approach a park.

At least, it looked like a park.

The place that was supposed to be the city's park looked more like one big winter wonderland. Which was impossible to believe seeing that it was the middle of summer? The whole park was basically covered with nothing but ice and frozen statues that oddly resembled real people. The scene right in front of the bunny girl seemed all too familiar. It reminded her when those Arctic Vikings baddies attacked Acmetropolis.

"Talk about Deja Vu much?" Lexi said, carefully walking on the icy path to examine what on earth was going on along with completely ignoring the fact that she had, unfortunately, lost track of the police car.

_**BOOM!**_

Lexi's head whipped around in random directions, trying to figure out where the mysterious boom noise came from. She had no luck. It looked like it was time for a little Loonatic moment. Lexi's long bunny ears hummed with magenta-colored electricity as her eyes glowed the same color. She waited silently and kept her focus on the sounds nearby to assume a certain pinpoint.

_**BOOM! **_

"_There it is!"_ Lexi exclaimed in her head, running in the direction of the noise. When Lexi was a Loonatic, she had to be ready for anything. She was ready for anything. But she wasn't prepared to see a large twenty to thirty foot robot fighting a…skunk with glowing blue hands? Judging from the long white stripe on the black creature's tail, it had to be a skunk. And possibly female by the looks of the short skirt as well.

Lexi didn't know what to do other than watch the skunk girl do backflips and blast the robot with weird blue energy. The robot only attempted to shoot ice blasts at the skunk from its red beam eye and crush her with its big metallic fists, but kept failing. Lexi wanted to help the female skunk, but had no idea _how_ to help her. If she blasted a brain blast at the robot, it might not work and then both of them would be in trouble. Lexi hated feeling useless like this now.

"What in the world?"

Lexi turned her head to the left. A yellow-feathered female duck stood beside in punk-styled clothing. The one thing that really stood out from the duck was these large metallic gloves that she was wearing. She aimed the gloves at the robot and they shot a fiery blast at its head. After that shot, the robot crashed down on the ground in seconds-headless.

Marcie smirked.

Lexi gawked.

Piper frowned.

"Well, that was easy. Don't you think?"


End file.
